How to Get a Player to Commit
by YanksLuver
Summary: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.
1. Rule 1:Make Him Think He's in Control

**Title **: How to Get a Player to Commit

**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama

**POV**: Robin

**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up right after the cabin, so includes cabin stuff  
Summary : Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note # 1** : Hey guys! I've got a new story. This one is a bit different. It started out as a one or two parter and then I realized that its nature dictated that it be 10 parts (one for each rule). That means the parts will be much, much shorter than my usual, but I think it will work better this way. Plus, at least I'll surpass five parts this way!

**Note # 2**: This takes place right after the cabin stuff and it's from Robin's POV. It's the first time I've written from one of their POVs before, but it was fun so I'll have to do it more often. Anyway, hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought. Thanks! -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: Introduction & Rule #1 ---**

I've never been one to play games when it comes to relationships. I always felt it took too much energy. I would rather be up front with a guy and see where things go.

And then Patrick Drake walked into my life.

He was infuriating and intriguing all at once. He threw me off balance. He'd say something to me and I'd find myself responding in a way I would never expect. He would look at me and, as much as I didn't want it to, my heart would start racing.

We flirted, bantered, and bickered. There were mixed emotions and mixed signals.

And then, without even realizing it had happened, I found myself in love with him.

I tried to deny it for a long time. Boy, did I try to deny it. I denied it to myself, my father, my mother. I mean, what was the point in falling in love with a man who didn't want a commitment? Why put myself through that kind of heartache? Denial was much easier and less painful.

Then we made love. I should be saying had sex, but I can't. It was so much more than that for me. I had been pushing my feelings for him down for so long that I thought I could handle sleeping with him. I thought I could make it just about the physical. I thought I could shut down my emotions and just enjoy being with him, having him touch me.

But I couldn't do it. I looked at him and I was a goner. And that's when I realized I'd been a goner for a long time now. We were sitting up in bed, wrapped up in each other. We pulled back and I looked at him. I looked at him and tears suddenly appeared in my eyes. And I knew why. I was looking into the eyes of a man I was in love with, not just someone to have a good time with and then throw aside.

Looking into his eyes, I could see it was more than just sex for him, too. But he's scared and I don't think he's yet realized what I have. The next morning, he started to pull away. I thought it was because of my HIV, but he told me just wanted to make sure I didn't expect a commitment from him now. I told him I didn't. I made a big production out of making it seem like I was only in it for the sex.

And here's where my problem lies. I don't expect a commitment from him, but I sure as hell want one. I don't want to be with anyone else. After one night spent together, Patrick Drake has ruined me for all other men. I'm not just referring to the mind-bending physical aspect. We made an emotional connection that I can't imagine ever having with another man.

Like I said, I was never one to play games when it came to relationships. That is, until Patrick came along. That is, until I fell in love with a player. Now, it seems, playing games is the only way I'll ever get what I want. Because, you see, I refuse to just let him go.

Every game has its rules and this one is no different.

**Rule # 1**: Make him think he's in control.  
**Rule # 2**: Leave him wanting more.  
**Rule # 3**: Make him jealous.  
**Rule # 4**: Leave him speechless.  
**Rule # 5**: Play hard to get.  
**Rule # 6**: Tell him lies. Tell him sweet, little lies.  
**Rule # 7**: Keep him guessing.  
**Rule # 8**: Make him admit his fears.  
**Rule # 9**: Make him come to you.  
**Rule # 10**: Make him believe he's losing you.

---

**Rule # 1: Make him think he's in control.**

My mother always said if you want to control a man let him believe he's the one in control. And my mother's always right.

I'm lost in my thoughts about how I plan to go about getting what I want, when Patrick walks out of the elevator.

Oh, God, there he is. I haven't seen Patrick since we got back from the cabin last night. I just realized it's a whole lot easier formulating these rules when he's not staring at me from across the room.

I lower my head and look down at the counter, I try to reach for a patient chart but there isn't one close enough. So, I grab the closest item to me. I try to look engrossed, but I really can't focus at all.

He walks over to me, placing his elbows on the counter and propping his chin up with his hands. He's just staring at me.

I take my time looking up at him and then offer him a slow smile. "Oh, hi."

"Hi," he says, his eyes scanning my face and stopping at my lips.

How is it that he can make a simple greeting sound so damn sexy and seductive?

I swallow. "So, you're late."

He grins, as he removes one hand from his chin and covers mine with it. His thumb begins running circles on my skin. My knees nearly give way.

"I was exhausted. Long night." He drags the words out as he says them, his eyes dark with desire.

I nod and look down at what I am pretending to be engrossed in. The truth is, he is making my vision blurry. I have no idea what I'm looking at.

"Are you busy?" he asks.

"I'm very busy."

Patrick leans forward and pulls the reading material out from beneath me. He smiles and holds it up to me.

"This is a Highlights magazine."

I blush. Damn those irresponsible kids who don't put things back where they found hem.

I smile sheepishly. "I'm riveted by page 14. Try as I might, I just cannot find that tenth hidden squirrel."

He drops the magazine onto the counter and takes my hand. He walks out of the nurses' station and pulls me into a corner of the waiting area.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's going on."

"You're acting weird."

I take a deep breath. I have to remember my game plan. I have to make him think he's in control, which, quite frankly, isn't too difficult right now since I'm certainly not in control.

I shrug. "I guess I just want to make sure we're on the same page. You know, about our relationship."

He nods. "You mean, keep it casual."

I bob my head. "Right."

"So we're in agreement then. No strings sex."

"I hate strings."

He grins. "Liar. No matter what you say, you're a long haul kind of girl, Robin. You love strings. You sure you can handle this?"

I tilt my head. "I'm going with the flow. I'm following your lead. You don't want a commitment and that sounds a lot less complicated than what I'm used to. You should know, right? You're always...stringless."

His brow furrows. "Yeah, it makes things easier. I just never figured you to take the easy route before."

"Trying something new. This way, we can have sex when we want, but we don't have to worry about feelings getting in the way. Feelings just complicate matters. Who needs that?"

He nods, pursing his lips, as he lowers his gaze to the floor. "Yeah, who needs that?"

I smile and then walk away. I can feel his eyes on me.

------------  
**Up next - Rule # 2: Leave him wanting more.**  
Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	2. Rule 2: Leave Him Wanting More

**Title**: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV**: Robin  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary**: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback, guys! I'm glad you enjoyed the first part. Hope you enjoy it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: Rule # 2 - Leave Him Wanting More ---**

I feel Patrick come up behind me, as I'm leaning against the counter, filling out a patient's chart. He presses his body into mine, as he leans forward and grabs a chart. I feel my heart begin to race at his touch. He looks at me as he pulls back, his warm breath tickling my cheek. I'm surprised when his lips stop at my ear.

He can't keep the grin out his voice. "Dr. Scorpio, I was hoping you could give me some assistance. I am having the darnedest time finding OxyContin in the supply closet."

I smile, as I squeeze my eyes closed, the sensitive skin on my ear tingling.

"I'm sure one of the nurses could give you what you need," I reply.

I hear him lick at his lips. "Actually, I'm pretty sure they can't."

He moves away from me and I sigh in disappointment as he breaks contact. He walks out of the nurses' station, looking at me over his shoulder and offering me a dimpled smile. He heads toward the supply closet.

I take a deep breath and count to sixty before heading in the same direction. I look around nervously before turning the doorknob.

I must be insane. I don't do this. I'm not a character on 'Grey's Anatomy'! But Patrick Drake's gotten ahold of every part of me.

The door opens and I cross the threshold. Before it even swings shut, Patrick appears from behind it, his lips immediately crashing into mine, as his body collides into me. He pins me against the door, effectively shutting it. His hands move from my face to my hair, then slide down my sides. They move to the hem of my scrubs shirt and I can feel his warm hands on my stomach, his long fingers splayed across the skin. I moan and he smiles into my mouth. His hands began inching their way up my torso and his fingertips graze my bra.

I pull back and look at him, smiling. "I'm pretty sure you're not going to find OxyContin in there."

He responds by bringing his lips to my neck. My nails dig into his back and I begin pulling at his shirt at his waist. I go to work on the buttons of his shirt. I have them done in no time and I push the shirt down his nicely toned arms.

His hands begin to remove my shirt, when I suddenly hear rule # 2 ringing in my ears: Leave him wanting more.

I sigh. Stupid rule # 2.

I reluctantly place my hands over his and pull them down. He looks at me, his lips turning into a pout. He's a liar, by the way. The man pouts.

"What?" he asks, breathless.

I shrug and raise my arm to a shelf to my right. I hand him some OxyContin.

'"I believe this is what you were looking for."

He takes it from me, his mouth dropping open. I smile, my eyes scanning his bare chest. I then move out from beneath him and pull on the doorknob. I'm out the door before he can close his mouth.

I lean up against the other side of the door and take a deep breath. This is going to be harder than I thought.

----

I press the down button for the elevator for the third time, impatiently tapping my foot as I wait.

Come on. Come on. Open already.

It's too late. Out of the corner of my eye, I catch a glimpse of Patrick walking toward me, hands on his hips, wearing a not-so-happy expression.

"What the hell was that?" he asks, looking down at me.

I turn and look up at him. "What are you talking about?"

He smirks. "Don't play dumb. You can't pull it off."

I furrow my brow. "I think that was a compliment."

"Answer my question. Why did you just leave me hanging in the supply closet?" he asks, gesturing wildly.

I shrug. "What? I helped you find OxyContin, just like you wanted."

His eyebrows arch. "_That_ is not what I wanted and you know it. Hell, a blind and deaf person could have seen through that transparent little ruse."

I love it when he gets irritated. His face gets all red and the veins pop out in his neck.

I purse my lips. "Huh. My mistake."

He leans down and lowers his voice. "Were you worried I didn't have protection? Because I do."

I raise my eyebrows. "You just carry all of the precautions we would need around with you while at work?"

A grin spreads across his face. "I like to be prepared for any situation that could arise."

I roll my eyes. "I don't know why I'm surprised. The first time we met, I found you having sex with some nurse on an operating table."

"Still thinking about that, are you?"

Was that my lunch I felt rising up in my throat? Yup, I think it was.

"Gag me," I mutter.

His smile widens, "Just tell me where and when."

My expression freezes and my face floods with red. I didn't think he heard me.

He tilts his head. "So why did you stop then? Is it the uptight thing? Your lack of spontaneity problem? Because I thought you were improving in that department."

I groan. "If you must know, I stopped because I didn't think it was professional. Obviously, your history would suggest you don't share the same feelings on the subject."

He licks at his lips, his eyes meeting mine. I feel my palms begin to sweat at the look he's giving me.

"Damn straight. We let this job run our lives enough as it is. No reason we can't have a little fun every once in a while." His voice grows husky. "Forget professional. If you'd given me two more minutes, you wouldn't have even been able to spell the word."

I swallow hard. Just then, I hear a ding and the elevator doors slide open. Saved by the bell.

I step in, his eyes on me. He leans against the wall, arms crossed, a smile upon his lips. It's not until his face disappears behind the doors that I breathe again.

----  
**Up next - Rule # 3: Make Him Jealous**  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought.


	3. Rule 3: Make Him Jealous

**Title**: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV**: Robin  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary**: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 3 and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**---How to Get a Player to Commit: _Rule # 3 - Make Him Jealous_ ---**

I smile at Dr. Austin Marcus, as we engage in conversation over lunch in the cafeteria. He's a new cardiologist at General Hospital. He's thirty years old, six foot two, with dark, curly hair and clear, blue eyes. And not a hint of ego or arrogance about him. He's perfect, except for one thing.

He's not Patrick Drake.

God help me, I love that arrogant, egotistical man.

I raise my head, my eyes landing on Patrick as he walks in our direction. Our eyes meet and a smile spreads across his lips, complete with dimple. His eyes move away from mine and land on Austin, who is seated in front of me. He abruptly stops in his tracks, nearly dropping his tray of food. His smile runs away from his face and his jaw tightens, his eyes focused on Austin. I move my gaze back to Austin, my smile widening.

"So, you haven't found a place to live yet?" I ask, my eyes again moving back to Patrick, who's uprooted himself from his spot and is continuing in our direction.

"No, can't find anything I like. Looks like it's the MetroCourt for me for the foreseeable future."

Patrick comes to stand beside us, his eyes moving from me to Austin. He plops his tray down on the table and takes the chair to my left.

"Is this seat taken?" he asks, although he's already sitting in it.

I look at him. "I don't remember inviting you to join us."

He looks at Austin and smiles, "Pretty rude of her, don't you think?" Austin eyes him, but doesn't reply. "Just like it's pretty rude of her not to introduce us, seeing as we haven't yet met."

I roll my eyes and gesture to Austin. "Dr. Austin Marcus, cardiologist, meet Dr. Patrick Drake, neurosurgeon and, apparently, etiquette expert."

Patrick extends his hand to Austin, who accepts it. "Welcome to General Hospital. I hope Dr. Scorpio here has been as hospitable to you as she was to me when I first came here."

I frown. Austin smiles. "She's been very welcoming and helpful."

Patrick nods, pursing his lips. "Glad to hear it. She can take a while to warm up to people, so sometimes she can be less than hospitable. But once the ice thaws a little, she likes to give new staffers a very _hands-on experience_ to make them feel at home."

I bite at my bottom lip, as Austin's brow furrows in confusion. I offer Patrick a glare, but he simply grins at me. Austin doesn't seem to know what to make of Patrick and I'm realizing that this jealousy thing is harder than it looks.

I lean over and run my hand down Austin's forearm. Patrick's eyes follow it.

"Austin just got back from Africa. He spent three years treating people in a poor village ravaged by disease."

Patrick takes a bite out of his sandwich and speaks with his mouth full. "How very Noah Wyle of you."

I roll my eyes. Can't Patrick act just a little impressed?

Patrick tilts his head as he looks at Austin. "So three years in Africa, huh? You must be pretty out of touch. Let me catch you up. Bush won re-election, and Brad Pitt and Jennifer Aniston are no more. I still haven't decided which one upsets me more."

I sigh, realizing I need to steer the conversation back to Austin's significant accomplishments.

I pat Austin's arm. "In January, Austin received New York's Humanitarian of the Year Award."

Austin blushes and shakes his head humbly. "It was an honor."

Patrick nods and takes a sip of his soda. "Congratulations. Did you get a banquet? They threw me a banquet when I received The Hope for the Future Award for my work developing experimental procedures to treat brain conditions." He pauses, smiles, and shrugs his shoulders. "Turns out, people right here in the United States get sick, too." Austin stares at him blankly, unsure if he is teasing him or not. Patrick picks up a potato chip and points it at him. "So, where did we land on the banquet thing? Mine had those little hot dogs."

Austin shakes his head. "No banquet."

Patrick smiles. "Too bad. Those little hot dogs were delicious."

I groan in frustration. "Patrick, surely you've heard of Austin. Before leaving for Africa, he was the leading cardiologist on the East Coast. He's renowned for his advances in treating heart conditions."

Patrick shrugs and turns to me with a smile, his voice lowering an octave. "You know me, I don't really concern myself with matters of the heart."

I eye him for a long moment, before sighing again, and finally pulling my hand off Austin's arm.

Patrick takes a bite out of his sandwich. "So, I thought I heard something about the MetroCourt when I came over."

Austin nods. "Yeah, I'm staying there until I find a place of my own."

Patrick smiles. "Small world. That's where I'm staying. Maybe we can hang out sometime."

Austin smiles politely, but says rather unenthusiastically, "Yeah, maybe."

Patrick glances at me. "You know, I'm sure Robin could tell you anything you want to know about the MetroCourt. She's spent plenty of time there...at my place."

I lower my gaze, as Austin looks at me. This is backfiring. Patrick is definitely jealous, hence his not-so-subtle way of informing Austin that we have a relationship of some sort and his attempts at trying to one-up him professionally. But poor Austin is no match for him. He's not giving Patrick any reason to believe there's anything to worry about. And I think Patrick's actually enjoying this.

Austin stands up. "Well, I better get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Dr. Drake."

"Please, call me Patrick. I hope this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Patrick says with a dimpled smile.

Austin nods awkwardly, before looking at me. "See you later, Robin."

I let out a breath, feeling bad about using a perfectly nice man to make Patrick jealous. It worked, just not like I had hoped.

"You're going to have to do better than that," he says, as he eyes me over his cup of soda.

"Excuse me?"

He goes on. "I mean, that guy was as dry as toast. Actually, I feel as if I've insulted toast with that comparison. Honestly, Robin, you could've tried a little harder. I may not save whole African villages, but at least I keep it interesting."

I narrow my eyes at him. "What are you talking about?"

He lowers the cup and leans forward. "What, you don't think I know what you were doing? You were trying to use Dr. No Personality to make me jealous."

I try to laugh it off as absurd. "Please, there's that arrogance again."

"That's okay, you don't have to admit it. It's actually kind of cute."

"Cute?"

"Yeah, very high school. And here I thought I was the one who had the emotional maturity of a high school senior."

"You are. I wasn't trying to make you jealous, Patrick. You just reacted that way. You don't like that another guy could be interested in me."

"I don't get jealous," he says with a sharp shake of his head.

I raise an eyebrow. "Oh, really? You tried to outdo him professionally."

"I don't have to try to do that. It just comes naturally."

I lean forward, my eyes meeting his. "You got all territorial and made sure he knew there was something going on between us."

His lips curl into a crooked smile that makes my palms sweaty. "I felt it was only fair the poor guy know what he's up against. I mean, for the rest of your life you're going to compare every guy you're with to me."

I laugh and shake my head. "And you've set the bar so high."

He licks at his lips, his right hand dipping beneath the table and moving to my leg. He caresses my thigh, slowly running his hand up and down. I shiver at his touch and have to swallow to suppress a moan.

He speaks huskily, "Think back to the cabin. You know exactly how high that bar was set."

I take a deep breath, my heart rate quickening at the thought. I shake my head to clear it. I then move my hand beneath the table and cover his with it, before shoving it off my leg. His smile evaporates.

"I don't care what you say. You were jealous and you were marking your territory. God, I'm surprised you didn't just take me right here on the table."

He arches his eyebrows, his eyes twinkling as a grin again overtakes his lips. "Don't tempt me."

I roll my eyes, stand up, and pick up my tray of food. I then look down at him. "You know, you're not the only brilliant, successful, handsome doctor at General Hospital."

His grin fades again and I smile inwardly. I begin to walk away when he speaks. I spin around to look at him.

"Maybe not, but I might as well as be. You don't have eyes for anyone else. You couldn't have picked Dr. Do-Good out of a line-up once you laid eyes on me."

I groan and turn on my heel. Damn, I hate it when he's right. He is not making this easy.  
----  
**Up Next - Rule # 4: Leave Him Speechless**  
Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	4. Rule 4: Leave Him Speechless

**Title **: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV **: Robin  
**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary **: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note **: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 4 and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: Rule # 4 - **_Leave Him Speechless_ ---

I raise my hand to knock on Patrick's door, then lower it. I raise it again only to lower it a moment later. I've been playing this little game for the better part of five minutes. My arm's starting to get tired.

This is not a good idea. I really don't think this is a good idea. As far as ideas go, this may not be among my best.

But if I have the nerve to go through with it, it will undoubtedly leave him speechless. I have to do something to get the upperhand. Patrick seems to find a way to turn everything I do back around to me.

I shake my head and lower my hand again. But I can't do _this _. I just can't. This is not me. I don't do things like this. Then again, I also don't attempt to have sex in a supply closet at work. I've done a lot of things I wouldn't normally do since meeting Patrick.

I've coined a new term for this phenomenon It's called 'The Patrick Drake Effect'.

Still, it's one thing to decide to do something when he's staring at me with those eyes and smiling at me with those lips and that dimple. But, right now, all that's staring back at me is a door. And I can't help but think I'll make a complete fool of myself if I go through with this.

I shake my head and I'm about to turn to leave, when the door swings open. Patrick's eyes fall on me, his brow furrowing.

"Robin?"

I shake my head, as I mentally berate myself. "Sorry to bother you. It looks like you were heading out."

He shakes his head and smiles, his dimple in full effect. "Plans were meant to be changed."

Plans? He has plans? With whom? Certainly not any friends because I'm pretty sure he doesn't have any. He was going out to see another woman. I know I have no real right to be upset by this, but I can't help it.

And suddenly I'm determined to make sure I'm the only woman who will be on his mind tonight.

I meet his eyes and then step over the threshold, my hand closing the door behind me as he steps back to allow me entrance. I stop and stand in front of him, eyeing him.

He places his hands on his hips. "So this is a pleasant surprise."

I suck at my lower lip and then smile. "Actually, I was surprised when you opened the door. I thought this was Austin's room."

He throws his head back and laughs. "Right. Well, I guess you're the one who is pleasantly surprised then."

"Hmm, I don't know."

He takes a step forward, looking down at me. "You can't tell me you'd rather be with Dr. Goody-Two-Shoes."

I cock my head to the left. "Do you really want to talk about him right now?"

He swallows hard, his voice lowering. "Actually, I don't want to talk at all right now."

I take a few steps forward, standing so close to him I can feel his warm breath on my skin. I raise my eyes to his, as I bring my hands to his chest and allow them to slowly slide down.

"Good, because you know what I've noticed about us?"

"What?" he asks breathlessly.

"We communicate best without any words," I say, my hands coming to rest on his belt.

He licks at his lips. "Well, look at that. I think we just found something else we can agree on."

I smile, before raising my hand and wrapping it around his tie. I slowly begin pulling him over to the bed. He doesn't put up a struggle. I push him onto the corner of the bed. He looks up at me, his eyes already hungry with desire.

His gaze scans my body and I think he realizes for the first time that I'm wearing a trenchcoat, belted at the waist.

"Isn't it a little hot for that?" he asks huskily.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," I reply, my eyes capturing his.

I take a deep breath. Here goes nothing.

Hands shaking, I move my fingers to the belt and slowly untie it, never breaking eye contact with him. I allow the jacket to fall open and watch as Patrick's eyes widen and wash over my body appreciatively.

I stand there in nothing but a black lace push-up bra, matching panties, and three inch heels. I was expecting to feel embarrassed or like a complete moron, but from the way he's looking at me I can't feel anything but beautiful.

His tongue flicks at his bottom lip, as his mouth hangs open. I half-expect drool to start pooling at his feet.

I smile. I've accomplished my mission. He's speechless. And with Patrick, who never seems to be at a loss for words, I consider this to be quite an accomplishment.

I'm just about to close the jacket and walk out, so as to drive him completely nuts and accomplish the 'leave him' part, when he suddenly finds his voice.

It emerges softly, filled with awe, "You have no idea how beautiful you are."

It's my turn to be speechless.

He called me beautiful at the cabin, taking me completely by surprise. The way he looked at me then, the way he smiled at me, nearly made my knees buckle.

And the way he's looking at me right now has stolen my ability to form words. His eyes are so soft, yet so piercing at the same time, that I almost have to look away.

No one has ever looked at me the way he looks at me.

I never intended to spend the night with him. In fact, my plan calls for me to make him see what he could have every day and night, not just whenever the mood strikes him or me or us. I planned on teasing him, but not giving in. The no strings sex pact was intended, by me, to not involve any sex. It was an unwritten rule.

But the moment he grabs my belt and pulls me onto his lap, I know there's no hope for me. And if there is a shred of hope that remains, his lips dipping down into the crevice of my bra and his hands caressing the skin of my bare thighs, washes it away.

Turns out, the speechless part was easy. It's the leaving him part that's proving to be impossible.

I never had an addiction before Patrick Drake walked into my life. I can't get enough of him and, try as I might, I can't truly resist him.

So, about that unwritten rule. Well, you know how the saying goes: Rules were made to be broken.

I say screw that unwritten rule, at least for tonight.

Tomorrow, I'll try to get back on track because there's one thing I know for sure.

Patrick Drake is an addiction no twelve step program on this earth can help.

And I wouldn't want it to.

As he cradles me in his arms and lays me down on the bed, his body suspended over mine, our gazes holding, I know I accomplished one other thing.

I will be the only woman on his mind tonight.

I just need to make it so tonight turns into every night.

----  
**Up Next: Rule # 5 - **Play Hard to Get 

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	5. Rule 5: Play Hard to Get

**Title **: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV **: Robin  
**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary **: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note **: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 5 and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**---How to Get a Player to Commit: _Rule # 5: _**Play Hard to Get ---

Sometimes in life you don't play by the rules, not even the ones you set for yourself. Patrick Drake keeps teaching me that lesson over and over again.

But if I expect my plan to work, I need to stick to the rules, no matter how difficult Patrick may make it. Playing hard to get with Patrick always took some effort on my part - okay, a lot of effort - but I was always able to do it. If not, we would have been in bed within a month of our first meeting. But playing hard to get is a lot harder once you know how good it feels to be gotten.

I'm so lost in my thoughts, I don't notice him appear by my side. He's looking down at me, smiling.

"So, you're off now, right?"

I take my time looking up at him and then respond nonchalantly, even though I'm practically bursting at the thought of why he's asking.

"Yeah, I'm off."

His smile widens. "Great. How does a late lunch with an incredibly sexy guy sound?"

I can't help the smile that overtakes my lips. "Sounds great. Who is he?"

His eyes twinkle. "Funny."

I stop for a moment, wondering when no strings sex turned into having lunch dates together. Doesn't that seem like dating to anyone else? I sort of figured once the sex pact was made that we wouldn't have anymore so-called dates.

He tilts his head. "So, is that a 'yes'?"

I shake my head and look back down at my work. "Actually, I have plans."

The twinkle fades from his eyes and his smile disappears. "Plans?"

"Yes, plans."

"What kind of plans?" he asks sharply, saying the word _plans_ as if it's an expletive.

I look up at him and smile. "I really don't think that's any of your business."

He licks at his lips. "Well, don't you remember what I told you? Plans are meant to be changed."

"Not these plans," I say firmly, returning my eyes to my work.

He sighs in frustration. "What are these plans that makes them so set in stone?"

"Hmm, I think that was my voice telling you it's none of your business a minute ago. I haven't changed my position on the subject."

He rubs at his mouth. "I don't understand why you won't just tell me."

"And I don't understand why you won't just let it go," I counter, still refusing to meet his eyes. "I didn't ask you what your plans were last night," I add, unable to help myself.

"Yeah, but I changed them for _you _," he says pointedly.

I have to force myself not to look at him. "I didn't ask you to."

"You didn't have to."

I shake my head, slowly raising my eyes to his. "If you expect me to thank you, forget it. You thought you had a chance to have sex, that's why you changed your plans."

Something flashes in his eyes. Something that says he would have changed them to be with me no matter what, sex or no sex. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking on my part.

"It doesn't matter why I did it. All that matters is that I did," he replies.

I shrug and look back down at my work. He taps his fingers anxiously on the counter, before his hand darts out and snatches my patient chart out from beneath me. I roll my eyes and turn to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"You're using your work as an excuse to ignore me."

"I don't need an excuse to ignore you," I say with a smile.

He leans forward and says harshly, "Why are you being like this? Did I do something to you? Because all I remember doing is giving you more mind-bending sex when you showed up at my door last night."

My face floods with red, but I manage to grit my teeth. "Could you maybe say it a little louder! I think there's a patient in a coma three floors down who didn't quite hear you!"

He shakes his head and purses his lips, placing one hand on his hip as he leans in toward me. "I'll say it over the intercom unless you tell me why you're acting like this."

I narrow my eyes. "You're twelve years old, you know that?"

"Just tell me what your plans are and I'll be on my way."

I eye him for a long moment, intrigued by how interested he is in my plans.

"Why do you care so much anyway? We're not dating. I don't have to account for my time or report what I am doing to you. And it's not like we're not allowed to see other people. This is just about having sex, right?"

He lowers his head, his determination faltering.

"I was just curious," he says softly.

I groan, his sad puppy act doing a number on me. But what am I supposed to say? It's easier having fake plans when I don't have to be specific.

Just then, the doors to the elevator slide open. My eyes land on Austin. I smile. Patrick lifts his head and follows my gaze, as he turns to look over his shoulder. His mouth drops open, as he slowly turns to look at me. He hooks his thumb in Austin's direction.

"That guy? You've got plans with that guy?"

I tilt my head. I'm liking this playing hard to get stuff. I've even managed to work some rule # 3 in there.

"If you must know, yes. We have lunch plans. He's here to pick me up."

Patrick straightens, now placing both hands on his hips, "You're not still trying to make me jealous using him, are you? It's never going to work."

"Nope, just having lunch with a friend, which means I can't have lunch with you."

Patrick's nostrils flare and I have to bite my lip to keep from laughing. He looks over his shoulder again. I follow his gaze, my breath catching in my chest. Austin is getting back on the elevator with a nurse. His arm is around her shoulders and he's smiling from ear-to-ear.

Patrick turns to look at me, a grin spread across his lips. I lower my gaze.

He can't keep the grin out of his voice. "Well, looks like Austin's got other plans and they seem to involve a certain busty, blonde nurse."

I swallow. "He must have forgotten."

He replies, unconvinced. "Uh huh." He then leans toward me, placing his elbows on the counter. "I guess that means you're free now. So, how about that lunch?"

I try to shake my head. I try to come up with some other excuse, but my mind fails me.

He nods. "I'll take that blank stare as an acceptance of my invitation."

I never say a word. He just takes my hand in his and I marvel at how right that seems.

I was doing so well at playing hard to get and then it backfired...again, through no fault of my own. Damn that Patrick Drake! And damn Austin too! And that stupid busty, blonde nurse!

---

"This is lunch?" I ask.

He smiles at me as he hands me a hot dog. "It's food. It qualifies."

"Yeah, but talk about cheap."

He shrugs. "I said you could have two."

"My prince," I say with a tilt of my head and a smile.

We walk through the park in a comfortable silence. Patrick sits down on a nearby bench and I join him. He eats his last bite of hot dog and turns to look at me.

"This is nice. We should do this more often."

My brow furrows. "You mean have lunch?"

"Sure. Why not?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Well, let's see. We go out, spend some time together, and eat. Then maybe we go back to one of our places and have sex. Hmm, that kind of sounds like a relationship."

"Actually, from what I hear, it's the people in the relationships who aren't having any sex."

I grin. "Oh, so is that what's got you scared?" I shake my head, as I meet his eyes, my voice lowering. "You have no first-hand experience being in a relationship. I do. You don't know what to expect. At least not with me."

He licks at his lips. "What's all this relationship talk about all of the sudden? I thought you were only in this for the sex."

"I am. I was simply pointing out that by wanting to spend time with me and eat together, it sounds like you're making this into more than just sex."

"Let me get this straight. You're saying that I shouldn't want to spend any time with you unless it's to have sex?"

"Right."

His face falls and hurt flashes across his eyes, as his voice emerges softly. "I like spending time with you, Robin. I can't help that. I was under the impression that you liked spending time with me, too. But I must have been mistaken."

My mouth drops open slightly. I'm pleasantly surprised by Patrick's reaction. He enjoys spending time with me. No wonder he put up such a fight earlier. I can use this to my advantage. If this is something he enjoys, then I'll take it away from him. I'll make him see what he could have if he's willing to take a chance with me.

I look at him. "I enjoy spending time with you, too, but I don't want to confuse things. I think it's best if we only spend time together at work discussing patients and...after hours."

I realize that by insisting that we only interact outside of work in order to have sex, I accomplished what I had first failed to do, despite my best efforts. I played hard to get, just not in the way I had intended.

He rubs his hand across his mouth. "If that's how you want it."

"It is."

He turns to me then and holds his hand out expectantly, palm face up.

My brow furrows. "What?"

He shrugs. "Well, I guess you owe me for lunch then, seeing as we're not having anymore dates."

I shake my head. "You are unbelievable."

"That'll be a $1.50."

I reach into my purse and pull out two dollar bills. "I don't have the exact amount."

He pulls them from my grip and offers me a half-hearted smile. "Sorry, no change."

He then stands up and walks away from me. He never looks back. I know I should feel happy and satisfied. After all, by limiting our interaction, I just managed to stick to the rules and I didn't let him turn it back around on me. I made progress. He's starting to see what he could have with me.

But I can't get that disappointed look on his face out of my mind. I don't like that I may have hurt him.

I sigh and take another bite of my hot dog. I chew slowly and then shake my head, throwing the rest of it away.

I didn't consider one thing when I insisted we only spend time together at work discussing patients or when we're having sex.

I didn't consider how much I'll miss him.

---  
**Up Next: Rule # 6 - Tell Him Lies. Tell Him Sweet, Little Lies **.

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought! -Steph


	6. Rule 6: Tell Him Sweet, Little Lies

**Title **: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV **: Robin  
**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary **: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 6 and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**How to Get a Player to Commit: Rule # 6 - **_Tell Him Lies. Tell Him Sweet, Little Lies._

Since our lunch date five days ago, I've managed to largely ignore Patrick. I've improved a lot in the playing hard to get department. I seem disinterested in anything he has to say that veers outside of work matters. I walk the other way when he comes toward me if we aren't scheduled to have a consult. I haven't returned any of his phone calls, of which there have been many. By the way, since when does no strings sex involve so many phone calls that are supposed to be returned? That sounds likes some strings to me. Sure, I know it's probably because he wants to set up a time for us to have sex, but still.

Now I'm not saying any of this has been easy because it hasn't. I enjoy our teasing and bantering. I like when once in a blue moon he tells me how he's feeling about something or discusses something he is going through with me, like his issues with his father.

Every time I see him, I feel myself being pulled towards him, like a magnet. His piercing eyes meet mine and it takes all of my strength to look away and then move along. Whenever I hear his voice on my voicemail, I feel my heart beat a little faster and my fingers itch to dial his number.

But I have resisted. My mother always said that men want what they can't have. Well, I've made it so he can't have me, in any sense, even physically. He still hasn't caught onto the physical part yet, but he will. I am not about to have sex with him again. I'm not even going to let him kiss me.

I'm sitting on my couch in my less-than-flattering, but oh-so-comfortable plaid flannel pajamas watching television, when I hear a knock at my door. I sigh, looking down at my clothing, but feeling too lazy to go in search of a robe. I move to the door and pull it open, surprised to find Patrick leaning against the door frame.

His eyes scan the length of my body, a grin appearing on his lips. "Good look for you."

"Shut up," I say with a playful roll of my eyes.

He brushes past me and enters my living room. I turn around, shutting the door behind him.

"I don't believe I invited you in."

"Nope, don't believe you did."

"Or invited you over."

"Nope, don't believe you did that either."

"And yet here you are."

"Here I am," he says, holding his hands up and shrugging his shoulders, while flashing me a dimpled smile.

I cross my arms over my chest. "And why exactly are you here?"

"Well, I can't seem to hold your attention at work, so I figured I'd try you at home."

I fold my arms over my chest and offer him a pointed look. "You came over here for sex."

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

He tilts his head. "Well?"

"Well what?"

He takes a step toward me and begins to lean down. I laugh and place my hands on his chest.

"You've got to be kidding."

He smiles. "Look, I'm willing to overlook the pajamas. I'm not picky." He pauses and then adds with a grin, "Plus, they won't be on for much longer. I have a feeling they'll look much better lying on the floor."

I roll my eyes. "You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet."

He begins to lean down again, but I push him away once more.

He sighs. "What?"

"You think you can just come over here whenever you want and demand sex?"

"It wasn't a demand. More like a request," he says, eyes sparkling.

My brow furrows. "Do I look like a radio station that plays hits from the eighties? I don't take requests."

He places his hands on his hips in frustration. "What about our no strings sex pact?"

"That doesn't mean you can have it whenever you want."

His brow creases. "Wait a minute. Correct me if I'm wrong, but that was you who came over to my place in nothing but your underwear and seduced me, right?"

"Seduced you? You've never needed to be seduced in your life."

"But that was you, right?"

"I told you. I was looking for Austin."

"Right. I didn't believe that the first time and we both know it wasn't said seriously. I can't believe you can even say it with a straight face."

"I didn't come over for sex."

His eyes widen. "So, you normally walk around town in nothing but a trenchcoat and your underwear then?"

I bite at my bottom lip. I'm not sure what to say. I can't tell him that I was just following one of my rules. I decide to change the subject.

"Look, forget that whole thing. Let's just be clear now. You can't just demand or request sex whenever you want." I smile. "See, if we were in a relationship and we were sitting around watching some television and you turned to me, giving me that look you give me," I say, pausing to take a deep breath, "Then you would have a much better chance. But no strings sex just entitles you to sex without strings, nothing more, no assurances."

He sighs. "Back to this again."

"What are you talking about?"

"The commitment thing. It's rearing its ugly head."

"I was simply pointing out the differences in a purely sexual relationship and a real, committed relationship."

"Subtle."

"Patrick, I don't want a commitment from you."

Lie. A sweet, little lie.

"You could fool me. I have this strange feeling that I'm being tricked into committing."

My breath catches in my chest. Is he onto me?

"Tricked? How would I trick you?"

He takes a step closer and looks down at me, his expression suddenly serious. "By making me see what it is I could have as all mine...what I'm missing."

I smile. "Good idea if I wanted a commitment, which I-..."

"Don't," he finishes for me, his eyes still focused on mine. "The more you say it, the less I believe it."

I sigh. What good are lies if they're not believed?

I realize his eyes are still focused on my face. He's just staring at me. I feel my cheeks growing hot.

"What?"

"I just miss you, that's all," he says softly.

"You mean you miss having sex with me," I reply quickly, trying to ignore his soft tone and lowering my eyes from his piercing gaze.

He raises his thumb and forefinger to my chin and lifts my head so my eyes again meet his.

"Don't put words in my mouth. That's not what I meant," he says, his tone firm, but voice remaining soft.

I swallow hard and manage to croak, "Sorry."

He refuses to release his hold on my chin and I suddenly feel like I can't breathe.

"You miss me too, don't you," he says as more of a statement than a question.

I take a step back and his hand falls away. I move my eyes to the ground.

"Actually, I've been doing just fine. I never realized how much time I wasted bickering with you or having conversations about absolutely nothing. I'm getting more work done. I'm more focused. I have more time for myself...and others. It's been great."

He cocks his head to the right. "Are these lies you tell yourself, too, or just me?"

"They're not lies."

"Sure, they are," he says with a self-assured smile. He takes a step toward me again. "Before you laid eyes on me, your life was boring, run-of-the-mill. You always knew what to expect. It was the same thing day in and day out. You can't say the same now. I see the excitement in your eyes when you look at me. You like being around me, whether we're arguing, teasing, talking, or having sex. You can't get enough of me, so stop acting like you can."

My brow furrows. "I know you have a big ego and it probably feeds it to think that I can't happily exist outside your presence. I also know it would be an exercise in futility to try to convince you otherwise, so I won't even make an attempt. But here's the interesting thing: You actually seem to feel the same about being around me. So I guess the question is why?"

"Is it so hard to believe I enjoy your company? That I want to be friends?"

"Friends with benefits, you mean."

"Exactly."

"That's all you want?"

"Yup."

I smile. "Are these lies you tell yourself, too, or just me?"

I realize that by calling him out on how he's feeling I may be revealing my true feelings too, but I don't care. I have to keep pushing him. He'll eventually cave.

He lowers his eyes and runs a hand through his hair. "This was a bad idea."

"What?"

"Coming over here."

"Patrick."

"I have to go," he says, head bowed. He then turns on his heel and takes a few steps forward, placing his hand on the doorknob. He stands there for a few moments, before his hand drops to his side. I hear him let out a breath, as he turns back around to face me.

His eyes can't quite meet mine. "I just...I want you to know that I didn't really come over here for sex."

My eyes widen. "Then why did you come over?"

He shrugs his shoulders. "I told you, I missed you." He then swallows hard and focuses his eyes on the ground. "I realized it had been five days since I'd heard you laugh or saw you smile. I didn't think I could last one more day without either one."

My mouth drops open slightly. He sure has the power to surprise me. I never would have expected those words to come out of his mouth.

Something is changing for him. He's starting to open up. It's almost as if he can't help himself.

He meets my eyes. "I guess I just wanted you to know that."

He then turns around and walks out the door.

I sigh and sink back down into the couch. He's getting closer. I can see it and feel it. He's not going to be able to deny how he feels much longer.

He's hanging on by a thread.

And so am I.

----------

**Up Next: Rule # 7 - Keep Him Guessing**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	7. Rule 7: Keep Him Guessing

**Title **: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author **: Steph  
**Rating **: PG  
**Pairing **: Robin/Patrick  
**Category **: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV **: Robin  
**Disclaimer **: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers **: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary **: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: It seems was experiencing some problems with the review feature, so I'm sorry if you tried to leave a review for 6 and couldn't. Thank you for taking the time and making the effort! Hope you enjoy Rule #7 and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**---How to Get a Player to Commit: **_Rule # 7 - Keep Him Guessing_ --- 

I walk into the nurses' station and flash Epiphany a smile. "Good morning, Epiphany."

"Speak for yourself," she grumbles.

My brow furrows. Dare I ask what's gotten her into such a bad mood so early? Epiphany frightens me, although I'll never admit that to anyone. I'll take snakes and bounty hunters over her anyday.

I bite at my bottom lip. "Is something wrong?"

She frowns, placing her hand on her hip. "You tell me."

Huh?

"Excuse me?"

"A certain sexy neurosurgeon has been making the lives of every nurse in this hospital miserable for two weeks now. And the only thing we can come up with to explain this sudden change in behavior is you."

My eyes widen. "Me? What did I do?"

"I don't know. But that boy's been pouting like a four year old and snapping at us every chance he gets. I remember back when you two started whatever it is you have going on. Back then, he was all smiles and everyday was filled with rainbows and sunshine. Then something happened. Don't think I haven't noticed how you've been ignoring that poor boy. So, you want to tell me what happened between you two?"

I feel my face flood with red. I had no idea anyone had noticed what was going on between us or that it had affected anyone else. It had been two weeks since I had told him we should only see each other at work and to have sex. It had been nine days since our encounter at my apartment. Since then, he has gone out of his way to avoid me.

I've been missing him so much I can't stand it. We've barely spoken more than three words since what happened between us at my apartment. Yesterday, I found him in the locker room. He was changing and I walked in when he had his shirt off. My eyes landed on his chest and froze there. Normally, he would have grinned and made some comment about how badly I wanted him. This time, he just put his shirt on and brushed past me without saying a word or meeting my eyes. I followed him and couldn't help what blurted out of my mouth. I told him to meet me at my place after work. His eyes had flashed with something I couldn't read, but he nodded. We were both going through withdrawal. We hadn't been together physically in too long. I wanted him so badly.

But the moment he disappeared from view, I knew it was a bad idea. So, I decided to stick to Rule # 7. I would keep him guessing. I wouldn't show up and I would confuse him even more. I need to keep him off-balance. Patrick will never give into his feelings if he feels sure about himself and where we stand. His confidence and self-assuredness when it comes to women are what allows him to put up barriers where his feelings are concerned. I need to catch him in a moment of weakness. A moment when he can't help but confront what he's feeling.

I realize I've been so lost in my thoughts that I haven't answered Epiphany's question. She's staring at me, when the elevator doors slide open. Our gazes move to the elevator and land on Patrick.

Epiphany smirks. "Well, speak of the devil. And the devil doesn't look happy."

Patrick stalks out of the elevator and walks into the nurses' station. He takes me by the elbow and leads me to the waiting area. He stops in front of me, hands on his hips.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but I thought we were going to see each other last night. I'm pretty sure it was you who told me to meet you at your place after work. I remember making a special note in my mind because it was the first time you'd acknowledged my existence in two weeks."

I refrain from mentioning he's been doing a pretty good job of ignoring me for the last nine days.

I shrug. "Something came up."

His jaw tightens. "Something came up? And you couldn't have bothered to call me? I waited hours for you. Did you even bother to check your voice mail? I left you about a thousand messages on your cell and at home. I called here looking for you, but no one had any idea where you were." He drops his eyes, his voice lowering. "I was worried that something happened to you, Robin."

My face softens and I suddenly feel bad for worrying him. I start to wonder if in my quest to get Patrick Drake to commit, I'm doing damage I may not be able to undo.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

He shakes his head, his voice just above a whisper. "I'm just glad you're okay."

We stand in awkward silence for a minute.

I finally shrug and begin to speak, "Well, I should probably start my rounds before-..."

He cuts me off, leaning in towards me. "What the hell is going on, Robin? I can't figure you out. You agree to no strings sex, then blow me off every chance you get. I realize we're not supposed to see each other for dates, but I thought we were still agreed on the sex part. Did I do something to piss you off that I'm not aware of?"

"Nope."

"Then help me understand what changed because I'm at a loss."

I suppress my smile. I love that Mr. Oh-So-Sure-of-Himself is questioning what he may have done.

"I guess I've just been busy."

"No, I don't buy it. Something's going on. Maybe I was right the first time. Maybe you are just trying to trick me into committing."

"Paranoid, aren't you?"

He sighs in frustration. "Look, do you just not want to be with me at all? Is that it? Because if it is, just tell me. I'll stop wasting my time."

I look at him for a long moment. "What if I said that we should stop seeing each other at all? What if I said we should be purely professional? What would you do?"

He licks at his lips. "I just told you. I'd stop wasting my time."

"Then I guess you'd have a lot more time on your hands."

"I'd manage." He pauses and then places his hands on his hips. "But I'd also want to know why. I know it can't be about the sex because I know I'm the best you've ever had."

I scoff at that, my bangs blowing upward. "Oh, please."

He takes a step forward, his eyes meeting mine. "Don't even try to deny it." My heart begins to beat faster at his closeness. He slowly runs his tongue along his bottom lip, his voice husky, "Just like I won't try to deny you're the best I've ever had."

My breath catches in my chest. Did he just say what I thought he said? Is it even possible that he's telling the truth?

I mean, he's undoubtedly my best, but, then again, he doesn't have too many to compete with. Stone and Jason are the only ones worth mentioning. With Stone, I was still a kid. I was just learning about sex and love. It was all so new. With Jason, it was about being with someone for the first time after contracting HIV. It was about realizing that someone could still want me...that I wasn't broken or damaged. It was about getting over my insecurities and allowing myself to love and be loved again.

But with Patrick...with Patrick, it's different. He makes me feel free. All of the things that hold me back in my every day life, disappear the moment he touches me or I look into his eyes. And when we make love, it's not about firsts or second chances. It's about two people who have been through a great deal in their life and have come through on the other side. Who somehow found each other when it was least expected. It's about connecting in a way I never thought I would connect with someone else. It's about unbridled passion and expressing what we can't yet express with words.

That's how it is for me. That's why he would have won by a landslide, no matter the competition.

Patrick, on the otherhand, has had many conquests, so what makes me the best he's ever had?

A smile slowly crosses my lips. Of course. It's because this is the first time there have been any feelings involved for him. It's the first time he's ever made love. He probably doesn't even realize that's why it's so unspeakably amazing between us.

I shake my head free of the thoughts and try to laugh him off. "You must really want to keep sleeping with me to say that."

His eyes focus on mine. "I told you the truth. Now why don't you try doing the same? Why would you want to change your mind about our arrangement?"

I blank. I can't think of a response. My mouth goes dry.

He eyes me. "You can't handle it, can you? You've realized that you can't handle no strings sex with me. That's why you've been acting so strange."

"That's ridiculous. I can handle it just fine."

Of course, not actually having sex with him does make it a tad easier, although the resisting him part is still hard as hell.

I shake my head. "You're the one who keeps acting like all you want from me is friendship with some sex on the side. But when you come over to my apartment and say things like you can't go another day with out seeing me laugh or smile, then you're saying something else entirely."

"I never should have said that," he replies slowly, looking down at the ground.

"Well, you did. Are you saying that's not how you feel?"

"I'm saying I shouldn't have said it," he responds.

I take a deep breath. "Why are you so afraid to tell me how you feel?"

He sighs. "Just let it go, Robin."

"Patrick, I want to understand. You don't let yourself feel at all. The moment anything gets too real, you shut down."

I stand there staring at him for a full minute, waiting for him to say anything. I'm just about to give up and walk off, when his voice emerges softly. It's so soft I barely hear him.

His eyes are still rooted to the ground. "My father used to say that feelings are what set the good doctors apart from the great doctors. Good doctors see a name on a chart that needs to be fixed. Great doctors see a person who is scared to death and know they're salvation." He swallows hard. "After my mom died, it changed. He said feelings are what set the great doctors apart from the good doctors. Great doctors see a name on a chart that needs to be fixed and they don't let anything get in their way. Good doctors see the person and then often can't see straight enough to do their jobs."

I take a deep breath. Everything that's holding him back can be traced back to his father.

"But I'm not a patient, Patrick."

He shakes his head. "It doesn't matter. The minute feelings get involved people get hurt. Hasn't my relationship with my father been proof enough of that?"

"So what then? You're going to walk around like a robot for the rest of your life? You're going to act like there's an on/off switch for your feelings? I've got news for you, Patrick. It doesn't work like that. You can deny how you feel as much as you want, but it won't make the feelings go away."

He lets out a breath of air. "Why are we even discussing this anyway? Even if I said I wanted a commitment right now, that it's always been about more, you would just say that you don't feel the same. Right? I mean, that is what you keep telling me, isn't it?"

He looks at me challengingly. "We aren't talking about me."

"We are now."

I move my eyes to the ground. "Fine, that's right."

He tilts his head and looks at me. "I don't think I'm the only one who won't say how they really feel."

I so desperately want to tell him how I feel, what I really want, but I know I can't be the first one to do it. He needs to be or I'll scare him off. He needs to get to a place where hearing how I feel about him and what I want won't make him want to run in the other direction.

He's staring at me, waiting for a response of some sort. I have no idea what to say, so I silently pray for something or someone to intervene to save me. Just then, I'm paged over the intercom.

There is a God.

I smile and shrug, "Duty calls."

I turn to leave, but he grabs my elbow gently and turns me back around to face him. My eyes meet his. I note the serious look in them.

He licks at his lips slowly. "Do me a favor, if you plan on blowing me off again, just give me a call. Don't ever worry me like that again."

I nod my head slowly, as I swallow around the lump in my throat. "Okay."

His hand slowly, reluctantly, drops away. I tear my eyes away from his and turn around. I can feel his gaze follow me to the elevator and focus on me as I wait for the doors to open. The doors finally slide open after what seems like an eternity and I step onto the elevator. The last thing I see is his face, eyes still on me, as the doors slide closed.

I let out a breath. He's not the only one thrown off-balance. That man just does something to me.

---

**Up Next - Make Him Admit His Fears**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	8. Rule 8: Make Him Admit His Fears

**Title**: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV**: Robin  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary**: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 7 and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: _Rule # 8 - Make Him Admit His Fears_ ---**

I've known a player or two in my day and they always boil down to one thing: They have a fear of commitment. Some of them just hate the idea of being attached to one woman. Some don't want to make the effort a relationship requires. Others have something in their past or some personal hang-up that's stopping them from taking the next step.

I've always believed Patrick is one of the others. He's more complicated than he likes to admit. If I expect to get anywhere with him I need him to admit what's at the root of his fear of commitment. It goes beyond letting feelings get in the way and it all goes back to his father. That much I'm sure of.

In order to do this, I invited him over for dinner at my place. Yes, I know this goes against our only work and sex rule, but I had to do something. I can't take much more of this.

I could hear the surprise in his voice when I called him and invited him to dinner, but he didn't hesitate a moment in accepting the invitation.

I look at myself one last time in the mirror, straightening my blue knit top and smoothing my hands across the front of my black skirt. Just then, the doorbell rings. I take a deep breath and smile nervously at my reflection.

I then walk to the door and open it up. My eyes fall upon him and my breath catches in my chest, just like it does every time I see him. His eyes scan my body, as he offers me a dimpled smile. He's wearing a tight, gray v-neck shirt and black pants. He looks devastatingly handsome, as always. It's then that I notice his right hand is tucked behind his back. He pulls it out, revealing a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers.

I smile, taking them from him and inhaling their scent. "They're beautiful. Thank you."

"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful woman," he says softly, his eyes upon my face.

I hear Patrick call women beautiful all the time, but it's different when he says it to me.

There's something in his voice.

There's something in his eyes.

I move to allow him entrance and close the door behind him. I turn around to face him and find that he's standing right in front of me, so close our bodies are touching. My heart begins to beat faster and my palms start to sweat.

I raise my eyes to meet his. Our gaze holds for a long moment, before he brings his hands to cup my face and lowers his mouth to mine. His body pushes against mine and he pins me against the door.

He pulls back a few moments later, his forehead resting against mine.

"I can't believe how much I missed that," he says, so softly I almost don't hear him.

For a moment, I wonder if he even meant to say it aloud.

He moves his mouth to my lips again, then trails a path of kisses across my jawline and down my neck. I moan, as I throw my head back and squeeze my eyes closed. My nails grip his shirt, digging into his back. His hands move to my waist and I feel him begin to inch my shirt up.

Oh, God, I want him. I want him so much I physically ache. I feel myself losing control. I feel him pushing me over the edge.

I have to force myself to remember why I asked him here in the first place.

I manage to pull back, breathless. "What about dinner?"

His tongue slowly moves along his lower lip and my eyes follow it.

"You're the one who says eating together, then having sex means we have a relationship. The way things have been, I was surprised that you called me at all, but I was especially surprised you suggested dinner. I thought you didn't want to confuse things."

He doesn't wait for me to respond. His mouth moves to mine again, but I turn my face away from him just as his lips brush across mine. I move out from beneath him and walk to the couch. He sighs and rubs his fingertips over his lips. He then shakes his head and joins me on the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"Why are you like this?" I blurt out, meeting his eyes.

I don't mean for it to come out like that, but it does.

"Like what?"

"So afraid of being in a real relationship with someone. I know what you told me about how people get hurt when feelings are involved, but there has to be more to it. It must go deeper."

He sighs. "I knew it. I knew no matter what you said that a real relationship was what you wanted."

"I didn't say that. I just want to understand why it's something you don't want with anyone."

He lowers his eyes. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Why do you want to understand me so badly? You don't want a relationship with me, so why do you care why I am the way I am?"

I bring my hands to cover his. "Because you're so much better than you believe you are. You have so much more to give than you let anyone see. You put on this arrogant, egotistical act, thinking that no one will ever see the true you. That no one will ever want to. Well, I see through it and I want to know the real you. I wouldn't still be here if I didn't since you haven't exactly made it easy. Please, help me understand, Patrick."

He pauses for a full minute and I fear he's going to get up and walk out on me.

But, finally, he takes a deep breath and begins softly, "You know how my father spun out of control after my mother died? Well, I tried to reach out to him in the beginning. The last time I tried, he looked at me, his breath stinking of alcohol and his words slurred, and he said: 'The only guarantee when it comes to love is that you will fail and disappoint the other person. You don't have to look any further than me to know that's true. Do yourself and the woman whose heart you'd only break a favor. Leave love to the fairytales'."

I swallow hard, as he goes on. "I guess I've carried that with me. I figured I can't fail and disappoint someone if I don't let anyone get close."

I shake my head. "Your father was drunk and grieving, Patrick. He probably doesn't even remember telling you that and yet you've let it shape who you are and how you live your life."

He runs a hand through his hair. "He was right. I'm not cut out to be in a relationship, Robin."

"So you've told me. And now I understand why. You've let your father's words implant doubts in your mind about yourself. You're afraid you won't live up to my expectations, that you'll fail me in some way. You're scared of what that would do to you and me. Well, Patrick, that's the risk we all take when it comes to relationships, to love. But it's a risk worth taking."

He looks at me, his eyes narrowing. "For someone who's just trying to understand me, you've found a way to make this about you and me. This is about more than sex for you, isn't it? It always has been."

I force myself not to look away. I guess I don't have a choice anymore. I've got to tell him.

"So what if I am?"

He swallows hard and says weakly, "You lied to me."

"And you didn't lie to me? I saw the way you looked at me when we had sex for the first time. You felt something. It was more than just sex for you, too. Much more. You're scared of what it was you felt. You're scared because of what it could mean."

He stands up abruptly and walks toward the door. "I can't do this anymore."

"When are you going to stop running away, Patrick?"

My voice stops him in his tracks. He slowly turns around to face me.

"This no strings sex agreement was a bad idea. It's over. In fact, I think it's best if we keep our relationship purely professional from now on."

He then turns on his heel and walks out the door.

Tears sting my eyes at his declaration, but I can't help but feel like progress was made. I understand where he's coming from. Now I just need to find a way to get through to him.

---  
**Up Next: Rule # 9 - Make Him Come to You  
**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	9. Rule 9: Make Him Come to You

**Title**: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV**: Robin  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary**: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 9 and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: _Rule # 9 - Make Him Come to You_ ---**

Even though I didn't expect to admit to Patrick that I wanted a commitment, I decide to stick to Rule # 9. The best way to approach my situation with Patrick is to do nothing at all. I will keep it purely professional between us. He will realize what he's letting go of eventually. I won't push. I am going to make him come to me.

I step off the elevator, my eyes immediately landing on Patrick, who is standing at the nurses' station reading over a patient chart. I take a deep breath and enter the station. He doesn't look up from what he's doing, but I notice him look at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Good morning, Dr. Drake," I say, as I reach for a patient chart.

"Good morning, Dr. Scorpio," he replies, never looking up.

I frown. He says my name so coldly. There's always a hint of playfulness in his voice when he calls me Dr. Scorpio, but not today. His tone is completely professional and detached.

I review the patient chart, then look up at him.

"We have the consult with Mrs. Flanders now, right?" I say.

"Yes, we do."

We both reach over to put the patient charts away at the same time, our hands brushing against each other and our faces so close I can feel his warm breath on my cheek. Our eyes meet for a moment, before he lowers his head and licks at his lips.

"Let's go," he says softly.

He moves out of the nurses' station and I follow him. We walk down the hall to Mrs. Flanders' room. Mrs. Flanders is eighty-seven with frizzy gray hair that sticks out in all directions and a body so frail she looks like a chicken. She's suffering from an aneurysm that's being treating with medication now, but looks as if it is going to require surgery. She's also a busy body, know-it-all, who says exactly what's on her mind. The first time she saw Patrick and I together, she took one look at us and waved her finger, saying, "So, how long has _that_ been going on?"

Patrick and I had ignored her, had a laugh about it later, then made-out in the stairwell. This was before things got so strange and strained between us.

Patrick enters her room and I follow him. He flashes Mrs. Flanders his trademark grin. "So how's my favorite patient doing today?"

He may not have the best bedside manner, but he knows how to turn on the charm when he wants to.

Mrs. Flanders frowns at him. "Salisbury steak for lunch. How do you think I'm doing?"

I stand next to Patrick, not saying a word. She looks at me, then him, then me again.

"What's going on between you two?" she asks.

My brow furrows. Patrick lowers his eyes.

She waves her hand at us. "Come on, spill. Something's different. You usually look at each other all sickening like. Makes me want to puke. Come to think of it, I haven't seen both of you together in a while. Trouble in paradise?"

Patrick offers her a closed-mouth smile. "You really should concentrate on getting your rest, Mrs. Flanders. We just looked at your chart. It's looking more and more like we're going to have to operate. We've discussed the risks with you. You know the chances of survival with surgery are fair, but the chances of the aneurysm bursting without it seem to be too great now."

She shrugs. "Go ahead, cut into me. If I die, I die. I've lived a good life."

I shake my head. "You have a good chance at survival, Mrs. Flanders."

"If I survive, that's great, too, but I'm ready to go. I did what I wanted to do in my life."

My eyes widen. How is that possible? There are a so many things I want to do before I die. After I was diagnosed with HIV, I made a list. Uncle Mac thought it was morbid, but I felt better knowing that I had a plan. Kind of like these rules. But it's been over ten years and I've barely made a dent in the list.

I look at her. "Wow, you must have lived some life."

She shakes her head, tapping her temple. "Not really. There was only one thing on the list in my head."

"What was it?" Patrick asks, looking up, his tone suddenly eager and filled with curiosity.

She smiles sadly. "Find someone to love and to love me back."

I move my eyes to Patrick, but he quickly lowers his to the floor again.

"My Bernie died five years ago, after fifty-eight wonderful years together. You may think that you need to do more in your life and that's fine. But trust me, when you get to be my age and you're knocking on death's door, nothing else will matter. Your professional successes or failures. Whether or not you ever climbed Everest or jumped out of that plane. None of it will really matter. What will matter is if you can look back and see the face of the one you loved and who you were lucky enough to have love you back. I have no regrets."

I feel my chest begin to tighten at the surprisingly sweet sentiment from the old woman and suddenly my list seems so inconsequential. Will I really care if I watched the sun set from top of the Eiffel Tower if there's no one by my side to watch it with me? If he's not by my side?

I look at Patrick, his eyes still rooted to the linoleum. I wonder if the same thought is running through his head. I wonder if it will make any difference at all.

Patrick looks up at Mrs. Flanders. "We're going to run some more tests and then make a definitive decision about surgery."

He then turns on his heel and walks out of the room. I follow him. He's walking so fast and his strides are nearly twice the size of mine, that I practically have to run to keep up with him.

"She's an amazing woman," I say.

"Yeah," Patrick replies flatly.

"It must be nice to be so satisfied with your life that you're prepared for whatever happens."

"It's obvious she's not thinking clearly. It's probably a side-effect of the medication."

My brow furrows and I touch his arm, forcing him to stop walking. "You don't believe she's ready?"

"It doesn't matter what I believe. It's my job to fix her."

"And what if you can't? Isn't it nice to know that she's ready? That she's lived a life without regret?"

He lowers his eyes. "We can't all be so lucky."

He then walks away from me. I shake my head. He just won't face it. Love and happiness are staring him in the face, but he won't let himself feel it. He's setting himself up for a lifetime of regret and taking me with him in the process.

---

I enter the locker room, as Patrick is about to leave. We nearly collide and do an awkward back and forth dance, before he finally stands still and allows me to enter.

I walk past him and wait for him to cross the threshold. Instead, he stands frozen to his spot, as the door swings closed in front of him. He slowly turns around. He runs a hand through his hair and licks nervously at his lips.

He drops his eyes to the ground, his voice emerging so softly I barely hear him. "I'm sorry."

My head snaps up and I move my gaze to meet his. "For what?"

He takes a few steps toward me. "For accusing you of something I am guilty of doing, too."

My brow furrows. "I don't understand."

He swallows hard. "I knew the moment I looked at you when we were having sex for the first time that it was much more than sex. I guess I'd always known deep down, but it didn't really hit me until then. Yet I pretended, just like you did. And I've pretended every time since."

The words I've waited to hear take my breath away. I want to throw my arms around him, but something in his eyes makes me resist.

I finally manage to say, "So what does this mean?"

He shakes his head. "Nothing's changed for me, Robin. I still don't think I can give you what you want."

"How do you know what I want, Patrick? Because right now I'm looking at what I really want. Nothing else matters."

He drops his head. "The truth is, you're an amazing woman and you deserve a man who's going to be everything to you. Open and sensitive and faithful. Let's face it, that's not who I am."

I bring my hand up to his cheek, but he moves out of my reach. "You have no idea what you can be to anyone. You've never let yourself try."

He shakes his head, his voice sharp and his tone firm. "And I'm not about to start with you. I refuse to be anything less than you deserve. I won't do it."

My jaw tightens. "So, it doesn't matter what I want? It doesn't matter that you're my choice?"

"I won't be one of your regrets, Robin."

"If I never get a chance to be with you, then that will be my regret, Patrick. You're assuming it won't work out between us. I have more faith in what we have than that."

He closes his eyes momentarily. "Look, after listening to Mrs. Flanders, I wanted you to know how I feel. I thought that you deserved that."

"I deserve you. I want you, Patrick," I say, as tears begin to sting my eyes.

His voice becomes constricted with emotion. "When you look back on your life, Robin, you deserve to see a man who loved you without restrictions and limitations. I'm not that man. I'm sorry."

With that, he turns on his heel and walks out the door.

I sink down onto bench. I can't help the tears that begin to fall down my face.

A moment later, the door swings open again. I slowly lift my head, the tears now streaming down my face. My eyes once again fall upon him. His eyes are glassy from the tears he refuses to let fall. My heart begins to pound in my chest, so loud I swear I hear it in my ears. Maybe he realized he couldn't just walk away.

He walks over to me and looks down. I meet his eyes. He lowers himself down to his knees, settling his body in between my legs. He then cups my face in his hands and brings his lips to mine. The kiss is sweet and raw all at the same time, and I never want it to end.

He finally pulls back, his forehead touching mine. I don't dare open my eyes.

He whispers, "I needed to feel you one last time."

I feel my heart drop into my stomach. He then stands up and walks out the door.

---  
**Rule # 10: Make Him Believe He's Lost You**

Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you thought. -Steph


	10. Rule 10: Make Him Believes He's Lost You

**Title**: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV**: Robin  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary**: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy Rule # 10 and please let me know what you thought! -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: _Rule # 10 - Make Him Believe He's Lost You_ ---**

I'll admit to a couple of hours of crying and few more of eating ice cream and chocolate. Then a couple more of crying AND eating ice cream and chocolate. I was entitled. After all, it seems I'll never get the chance to be with the man I'm in love with.

I drag myself into work today, before realizing I have the day off. I smack my forehead with the palm of my hand a few times as I walk down the hallway toward the elevator.

"Keep it up and you'll be the one who needs brain surgery, not me," comes a familiar voice.

I backpedal and tilt my head to look into Mrs. Flanders' room. She smiles at me, which is disturbing since she doesn't have her teeth in. She waves her hand at me to come in.

"Get in here and tell me what's wrong. My stories don't start for hours. I need some entertainment."

I slowly walk into her room and sit down in a chair by her side.

"Let's have it."

I have no idea what prompts me to tell a virtual stranger what's happened between Patrick and me, but maybe I just need to tell someone. I spend twenty minutes recounting every last detail. She listens the whole twenty minutes, never saying a word. Finally, I take a deep breath and look at her.

Her eyes widen. "Oh, you're done? Thank God, I was beginning to wish this aneurysm would just burst already and put me out of my misery."

My brow furrows and my lips turn downward. What is wrong with her?

"So, what's Rule # 10?" she asks.

I sigh. "Make him believe he's lost you."

She nods. "Sounds good. So how are you going to do that?"

I shrug my shoulders hopelessly. "I have no idea."

"Maybe you will after listening to my story," she says with a nod of her head.

I sit back in the chair and cross my arms over my chest. Can't hurt, I guess.

"My Bernie and I met and fell in love one summer. We wanted to get married, but his parents disapproved of me. I wasn't pretty enough and my family didn't have enough money. I had no manners and said whatever came to my mind. I wasn't good enough for their son. Now my Bernie was a great man, but strong-willed he was not. He was afraid to go against his parents so he told me we couldn't get married. Lucky for him, I am strong-willed, so I came up with a plan. I went to his place and told him I was going to marry another man. I figured he would come to his senses if he thought he was truly losing me. I waited for him to stop me, but he just congratulated me. I walked out the door and stopped, counting to sixty. Bernie and I had a rule that we would allow ourselves sixty seconds to deal with something. We would allow ourselves sixty seconds of crying, self-pity, pain and anger. Then we would move on." She takes a deep breath and smiles, her gums showing. "Well, it took him forty-three seconds to realize he'd been a fool. He opened up that door and smiled at me, saying, 'That was the worst forty-three seconds of my life.' And the rest is history."

I smile, the story bringing tears to my eyes. She reaches out and pats my hand. "Do whatever it takes to make him realize what he's losing. Don't give up on him."

I nod, as I eye the old woman. I can only hope that things work out half as well for us.

---

I woke up this morning with a new perspective. Mrs. Flanders made me see that I had to stick to Rule #10. I know Patrick has deep feelings for me. After speaking with him the other day, it seems clearer than ever that what he feels for me is love. But he's not going to allow himself to pursue those feelings unless he feels he has no other choice. He's so scared that he won't be enough that he's letting it control him. He needs to see that not being together is the scariest thing of all. But I am not about to wait for something to happen in order for him to take this step. That could take years. I'm going to make it happen.

So, I'm going to do what any other self-respecting woman in love would do. I'm going to tell him I've taken a job at another hospital.

Okay, okay, I know it's wrong. Really, really wrong. It's a completely Carly thing to do. And it's completely unlike me. But, then again, so was following these rules.

Like I said before, when it comes to Patrick Drake, I find that I say and do things that I normally wouldn't. This is 'The Patrick Drake Effect', people. I never said I could help it.

I'm hoping he'll overlook this lie once he realizes what he's getting in return. I'm hoping none of it will matter when he looks into my eyes and lets himself see what's been there for a long time now: love.

The truth is, I know how life can take unexpected turns. I've learned that the hard way. There are things you can't control. It's the things that you have some control over that you need to focus on. And stopping at nothing to have love and happiness is one of those things for me. I won't let him be a regret.

I stand outside his room at the MetroCourt, hand poised to knock. I take a deep breath and then tap lightly. Patrick answers on the third tap, his eyebrows arching in surprise.

"Robin? What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk," I say, as I brush past him.

He closes the door behind me and then comes to stand in front of me, hands on his hips. He waits a few long moments, then shrugs his shoulders. "So, talk."

I decide to just get it over with. I hate lying. I especially hate lying to him, but I've justified it in my mind.

"I'm leaving. I accepted a job at another hospital. They want me to head up a new medical research program. I just finished my last shift at General Hospital."

His eyes widen and I see him swallow hard. He stammers. "When...when did this happen?"

"I applied a while ago. I didn't want to tell you until I knew for sure."

"Considering how things have been between us lately, I'm surprised you told me at all."

"I guess I felt I owed you that much for some reason."

He shakes his head, his voice soft, "You don't owe me anything."

I feel my heart begin to race. I didn't consider that this might not work. What if he doesn't try to stop me? What if he just lets me walk out the door and doesn't even try to come after me? Then what? How do I explain showing up for work tomorrow?

I suddenly realize why the lying and manipulating should be left to Carly. I totally suck at it. What was I thinking? I need to have my head examined!

We stand there in awkward silence for over a minute. I swallow hard and do the only thing I can.

"Well, I guess I'll be going. I just wanted to tell you before you heard it from someone else."

He doesn't say a word, but his eyes never leave my face. I offer him one last look, before turning around. My hand's on the doorknob when his voice stops me.

"You're not going anywhere."

I feel my pulse begin to quicken, as I fear he's figured me out. He knows it's a lie. A stupid, ridiculous lie. He knows I made it all up.

It's not as if he won't learn the truth soon enough. It's just I'm not sure I can handle standing here, looking into his eyes, and having to explain to him why I came up with such a moronic lie.

I slowly turn around to face him. I meet his eyes and before I know what's happening, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him.

He looks down at me, his voice emerging huskily. "I'm not letting you leave me."

My mouth drops open and he takes advantage of the access, by bringing his lips to mine, his tongue diving in. It takes me a moment to comprehend what's just happened. His comment was not what I thought it was. He did what I had hoped. He stopped me from leaving.

I pull back and look at him. "What does this mean?"

I can only hope that this has forced him to begin to face his fears head-on.

He grins, "This means you better be prepared for disappointments and failings. Don't say I didn't warn you."

I smile and bring my hand to his cheek. "I won't." I pause and then add, "But I want you to know that I want you just the way you are. You're enough. You're all I need."

He shakes his head, his eyes clouding over. "The thought of never seeing you again was more frightening than any other scenario for the future that I could conjure up. The truth is, I know I don't deserve you and I'm not the man I wish I could be for you, but I can't let you go, Robin. I don't know, maybe that's selfish. What I do know is that every time I try to imagine my future without you in it, I can't do it. You're all I see."

Tears sting my eyes. I can hardly believe the words I hear. I'm still processing them, as he kisses me again.

I'm trying to enjoy the fact that we are finally together and fully comprehend the significance of what's just happened, but my mind is plagued by my deception. I pull back abruptly and lower my eyes to the ground.

He eyes me for a long moment. "What's wrong?"

I can't stand having this lie between us. I know I need to tell him.

"I have a confession."

"Okay," he says slowly, his brow creasing in confusion.

My throat is suddenly burning and my lips go dry. "I'm not leaving the hospital. There's no job. I made it up to force you to confront your fear of a relationship. To force you to pursue your feelings for me. I figured if you thought you were losing me for good you wouldn't have a choice."

His tongue darts out and licks at his lips. He takes a step back. "What? How could you do that?"

Okay, so I guess he's not willing to overlook it.

"I'm sorry, Patrick. I just didn't see any other way to get through to you. I'm sick of wasting time. I wanted to take control of my life."

"You mean you wanted to control me. I guess I shouldn't be surprised. You've been playing games ever since we agreed to no strings sex, all to get me to commit, haven't you?"

I slowly nod. "I wanted to be with you, so I came up with some rules to follow in order to get you to commit."

His eyes widen and his brow furrows. "Rules?"

I lower my gaze, suddenly realizing how stupid and immature it sounds. How could I not have realized this before?

"Yes, rules. I would act in a certain way to get a reaction or a result out of you."

He shakes his head and takes another step back. "You are unbelievable. I honestly wouldn't have expected this from you, Robin. Carly, yes. But you? This isn't you."

The Carly comment stings, but it's not like I haven't thought it myself. It just hurts hearing him say it.

"Ever since you walked into my life, I've been doing a lot of things that aren't like me. Almost having sex in a supply closet or showing up at your door in my underwear. You do something to me, Patrick. You always have." I shake my head, "I know this wasn't like me and I'm sorry. I just...God, Patrick, I couldn't stand the thought of not being with you. I mean, really with you."

His jaw clenches. "And that gave you the right to treat me like you did? Do you have any idea what you did to me? It hurt when you said you didn't want to see me outside of work or for anything other than sex. And when you didn't show up when we had plans, I spent all night worrying about you. I was sick to my stomach." He lets out a breath. "Then you do this. You tell me you're leaving. Jesus, Robin, my heart dropped into my stomach when you said those words."

I feel tears begin to sting my eyes. I never expected him to react like this. But, then again, I guess I didn't really consider what kind of effect this would have on him. I was only concerned with the endgame. And now, in an effort to get him, I may have lost him for good.  
"I said I was sorry, Patrick. It was a bad idea. The whole thing was, especially this last part. But don't you understand? It made you see what you were losing. It forced you to confront how you really feel about me. It showed you what you could have with me."

He rubs at his face and shakes his head, his voice soft and unsteady, "No, the only thing it showed me is that my father was right. The only guarantee when it comes to love is that you will fail and disappoint the other person. I just never expected that it would come from you, instead of me."

I can't even enjoy the fact that he indirectly admitted he loves me because of the accusation that comes along with it. I've already failed and disappointed him and we aren't even off the ground yet. Now, thanks to me, we probably never will be.

I swallow around the lump in my throat. "I made a mistake, Patrick. Please don't use it as another excuse to push me away."

"I'm not using it as an excuse. This is why I want no part of relationships. They're messy and complicated. I've lived this long without them and I've done just fine. No reason I can't go back to the way things were."

I shake my head sharply. "You can't just go back. You all but admitted you love me."

"That's not what I said."

"That's what you meant. If you didn't love me, then what I did wouldn't matter. It wouldn't hurt. Only someone you love can truly hurt you, Patrick."

A bitter smile pulls at his lips. "You're still trying to convince me to give you another chance, right? Because that may not be your best argument."

"I'm trying to get you to see that your feelings for me aren't just going to go away because you're hurt or angry or you want them to. They're real and they're lasting. Look, being in a relationship is hard. Love is hard. It's messy and people say and do stupid things because of it. I think I've proven that point well. But it's also worth it."

He crosses his arms over his chest and nods. "That's right. You're the relationship expert. I keep forgetting. Now I know I have no first-hand experience being in a relationship, so tell me if I've got this part right. I think I heard somewhere that without trust you have nothing. Tell me, Robin, how do you expect me to trust you after this?"

My mouth drops open and my mind goes blank.

Finally, after several agonizing moments of him staring at me, I manage weakly, "Just give me another chance to prove that I deserve your trust, Patrick. That we deserve a chance."

I take a step forward and try to bring my hand to his cheek, but he moves away from me, shaking his head.

"I think you should go."

I feel my chest tighten and I feel like I can't breathe. I can't believe this. I can't believe I may have ruined my chance with him.

"Patrick."

"Please go," he says softly.

I see the tears shining in his eyes and I know they mirror the ones in mine. I swallow, my throat and chest burning. I tear my eyes from him and slowly move to the door. I offer him one last look before opening the door and leaving. Once outside, I lean up against the door and allow the tears to fall freely.

What have I done?

-----  
**Up Last: Rule # 11 - Love Doesn't Play By the Rules**  
Okay, so I know you guys probably hate me right now, but I couldn't tell you that Rule # 10 wasn't the last rule because it would have ruined all of the drama! Done hating me yet? No? Too soon? Okay. -Steph


	11. Ruke 11: Love Doesn't Play By the Rules

**Title**: How to Get a Player to Commit  
**Author**: Steph  
**Rating**: PG  
**Pairing**: Robin/Patrick  
**Category**: Romance/Humor/Drama  
**POV**: Robin  
**Disclaimer**: I do this out of a love for this couple. No infringement is intended.  
**Spoilers**: Picks up after the cabin, so includes all of that.  
**Summary**: Robin decides she wants a commitment from Patrick and comes up with a set of rules to follow in order to get her man.

**Note**: Sorry again for tricking you! Glad you didn't hate me too much. This is the LAST rule! I promise! But read my note to you at the end to see what my next story is going to be. Anyway, thanks so much for your feedback throughout this story. It was more of a roller coaster ride than I intended! Hope you enjoy Rule # 11 and please let me know what you thought. -Steph

**--- How to Get a Player to Commit: _Rule # 11 - Love Doesn't Play By the Rules_ ---**

It's been three weeks since our encounter at Patrick's place. I've only seen him once. He rearranged his entire work schedule so as not to coincide with mine. The only time I saw him was when he was called in for an emergency surgery. Our eyes met for the briefest of moments as we passed each other in the locker room.

To say I've been miserable would be a gross understatement. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can barely focus at work. I can't believe I lost him without ever really having him. I can't believe I'll never know what it's like to really be with him. To have him love me and to get to love him back.

I'm sitting on my couch, nursing the broken heart that I have only myself to blame for. I've been watching Lifetime movies. Honestly, I know that channel's for women, but it plays the most depressing movies I've ever seen.

I pick up a kernel of popcorn and pop it into my mouth when the doorbell suddenly rings. My eyes widen and my heart begins to race. Maybe it's Patrick. I look down at my plaid flannel pajamas, wondering why it is I always have them on when he shows up at my door unexpectedly. I'm burning them tomorrow.

I almost go to get a robe, but I'm too excited at the thought of seeing him. I jump up, nearly knocking the bowl of popcorn on the floor. I practically run to the door and throw it open.

My face falls at who I find. It's a Drake all right, just not the right one.

Noah smiles, clearly noticing my disappointment, but choosing not to comment on it.

Instead he says, eyeing me, "Good look for you."

A smile pulls at my lips. Boy, are they father and son.

"Come in, Noah," I say, as I move and he enters.

I close the door and turn around to face him. I cross my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"So, this is a surprise," I say.

"Sorry I didn't call first. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

I smile sheepishly and gesture to the television. "Well, actually, now I'll never know why Tori Spelling decides to sleep with danger."

He laughs, but it fades soon enough. He purses his lips. "I came because of Patrick."

I nod, the mere mention of his name making my heart do flip flops.

"Okay," I say slowly.

Noah hesitates, as if considering how to begin. "I noticed how miserable he's been, so I decided to ask him what was bothering him. I knew something had happened between you two. You're the only woman who's ever been able to have any kind of effect on him. Anyway, after much badgering, he finally told me what happened between you two."

I feel my face begin to burn with embarrassment. I can't look him in the eye. "I'm completely humiliated by what I did. It was a mistake and I'm so sorry that I chose to go about it the way I did."

Noah nods and smiles comfortingly, "We often surprise ourselves with what we are willing to do, how far we are willing to go, for love."

I sigh and move to the couch, sinking down into it. He joins me a moment later.

"I ruined any chance we had, Noah."

He shakes his head. "No, you didn't."

I nod my head. "Yes, I did. You didn't see the way he looked at me. You didn't hear the hurt in his voice. He told me he can't trust me anymore."

Noah lowers his eyes, his voice softening. "I hurt my son very badly after his mother died. I was thoughtless and self-absorbed. I would say things to him that I wouldn't remember the next morning. It wasn't until I saw the adult he had grown into that I realized that whatever I had said, the example I had set, shaped who he became. He sees love as something to be feared, feelings as something to be buried. I did that to him, Robin."

I bob my head and pat his hand sympathetically. "I know you didn't mean for any of it to affect him like that."

"But it did. And the worst thing it did was make him not want to trust others. He trusted me more than anyone in this world. He trusted me to save his mother and I failed. He trusted me to be there for him after and I disappointed him. I was all he had left, the only person left in this world that he loved and trusted, and I destroyed that for him. So when he found out what you did, it was like it had happened all over again. He finally opened himself up enough to fall in love and take a chance. And then the first person he allowed himself to love and trust again comes along and hurts him before they even get off the ground."

A lump takes up residence in my throat. I know he's not trying to hurt me. Noah's only stating facts and trying to help me understand what Patrick is going through. But I almost can't bear it.

"I know how much I hurt him," I say softly.

His eyes scan my face. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, Robin. I want you to understand where he's coming from so you can try to get him back."

My eyes widen. "Get him back? Noah, that's impossible. He was scared of relationships and love, and I wasted no time in proving that his fears were well-founded."

Noah pats my hand. "He's in love with you, Robin. Nothing's going to change that. You need to make him see that. What you did hurt him so much because he loves you. And, you're right, that scared him because it made it seem like he had been right to protect himself all of these years. He doesn't know what it's like not to have control over how you feel. To depend on someone else for your happiness. It's all new to him."

"I don't know what I am supposed to do," I say hopelessly.

He smiles. "Well, that's because love doesn't play by the rules, Robin. Throw the rule book out. Tell him exactly how you feel. Make him see that being without you hurts so much more than being with you. There's a reason he didn't let you walk out that door. Make him remember what that reason is. Make him feel it."

With that, he offers me one last smile, then stands up and walks out the door.

I sigh and sink back into the couch. I guess I'm about to find out what happens when you throw the rule book out.

---

The next day, I stand on the rooftop, staring at the dark sky, the stars twinkling before me.

I remember back to the first time Patrick and I came to this rooftop. I was lost in the past of my painful childhood, one filled with instability and violence. I told him I just wanted to feel safe. He pulled me into his arms and, for the first time in a long time, I felt safe. Not physically, but emotionally. I felt like I had finally found the man I could open myself up to.

I sigh and look at my watch. My eyes begin to blur from tears as I read the time. He's two hours late.

I saw him this morning. I went up to him and said, 'Meet me on the roof at eight.' I then turned around and left, not allowing myself to wait for his reaction or reply.

I wipe at the tears now rolling down my face. He's obviously not coming. I let out a breath and realize it would be pointless (not to mention completely pathetic) to continue standing on the roof alone, crying. I look one last time at the beautiful night sky, before turning on my heel. I walk to the door and pull it open, my breath catching in my chest at what I find.

Patrick stands before me. Our eyes meet and he swallows. "Looking for me?"

I nod and take a step back. He crosses the threshold and the door closes behind him.

"I...I didn't think you were coming."

"I got called into an emergency surgery."

I smile. He was always planning on coming.

We stand in awkward silence for a few moments, until he breaks it. "So why did you want to see me?"

I open my mouth, but no words come out. It's then that I realize I never thought about what I was going to say to him, about what I would do.

I take a deep breath and then let it out. That's okay. Planning and thinking is what got me into this trouble. I threw the rule book out. Now it's up to me.

His eyes are on me as I speak, "I stood here for two hours, staring up at the sky, thinking about you. I kept trying to remember what my life was like before you. What I was like. And every time I thought about that time, about the person I was, I realized that I had been searching. I had been searching for someone to make me feel beautiful with just a look. Someone to challenge me. Someone to make me feel alive again when I had been sleepwalking for years. You did that, Patrick. Never in my wildest dreams would I have expected that person to be you. You were the most pleasant surprise I've ever gotten."

I see tears appear in his eyes. He bites at his bottom lip and shakes his head. "Robin."

I go on, "I know I went about this all wrong, but I did it for all the right reasons. I've spent my entire adult life, ever since I was diagnosed with HIV, playing by the rules I felt had been set for me. And what has it gotten me? Lonely nights, that's what. So, I decided to set new rules for myself. Rules that would get me what I wanted. That would give me the happiness that's evaded me for so long. I refused to let you go, Patrick. I refused to let the person I had been searching for and finally found go. I'm sorry for hurting you and I'm sorry for the way I went about it, but I won't apologize for finally going after what I want."

"Robin," he says again, his eyes still meeting mine.

I feel like if I allow him to speak, then my heart will break into a million pieces at what he has to say. So I continue, "I know what I did made it seem like you were right to hide away and protect yourself. I know how hard it is for you to trust someone and I'm glad that you trusted me enough to want to take a chance. I can't promise I won't make more mistakes. I will. We both will. But I trust you with my heart. And if you give me a second chance, I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you that you can trust me with yours, too."

"Robin," he says for the third time.

"I ne-..." I begin, but he cuts me off by clamping his right hand over my mouth. My eyes widen in confusion.

A smile spreads across his lips and reaches his eyes.

He says softly, "You had me at, 'Meet me on the roof at eight'."

His hand slowly falls away and my mouth drops open. What?

"What?"

He takes a few steps forward and looks down at me. "This has been the worst three weeks of my life. I thought that I could go back to denying how I felt about you, just like I had for all of those months. I thought I could pretend I had never fallen in love with you."

I inhale sharply as he says he's in love with me. Those are the sweetest words I've ever heard.

He continues. "But I realized quickly that was impossible. I still can't imagine my future without you, no matter how hard I try. And the thought of not being with you hurt more than anything you could ever say or do. I wanted to go to you so many times, but I couldn't work up the nerve. I'm so glad you did."

This time, the tears falling down my face and my inability to breathe are only due to happiness . He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me to him. I raise my head and our eyes meet. He slowly lowers his lips to mine, as his hands entangle in my hair. I snake my arms around his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss.

After a few moments, he pulls back and looks at me.

I smile, managing to find my voice. "If you felt that way, why did you just let me go on and on?"

He grins, as he cups my face and his thumbs absentmindedly rub circles on my jawline."Well, I tried to get a word in edgewise, but found that to be impossible. Plus, you're adorably sexy when you ramble."

I shake my head and he goes on, "Now about those rules-..."

I squeze my eyes shut. "Forget the rules. They were stupid and-..."

"We wouldn't be here without them," he states.

"We would have gotten here eventually," I reply.

"What made you come up with the rules?"

"I told you. I refused to let you go and I decided to go after what I wanted."

His eyes scan my face. "You were really that sure about me?"

I nod and smile. "I'm sure you'll be happy to hear that making love to you ruined me for all other men. And I'm not just talking about the physical aspect. I'm talking about the emotional connection we made. You looked at me and I knew."

His hands settle on my waist, as he cocks an eyebrow.

"I really ruined you for all other men?" he asks, his lips curling into a crooked smile.

I roll my eyes playfully. "You've probably just been pretending to be hurt this whole time. It was probably just an act to get me to say something to inflate your already oversize ego."

He waggles his eyebrows, as he offers me a dimpled smile, and pulls me closer to him.

"Maybe it was."

He begins to lower his mouth to mine again when I drop my head. "Do you think you'll be able to trust me again?" I ask softly.

He brings his thumb and forefinger to my chin and raises my head so our eyes meet.

"No more games?"

"No more games."

"No more rules?"

"No more rules."

"No more lies?"

"No more lies."

He tilts his head and shrugs his shoulders, as his eyes twinkle and a grin pulls at his lips. "You may be able to earn my trust back, but you'll have to work very hard at it."

I smile. "How hard?"

"Well, for starters, you'll have to work all night long," he says huskily.

"Lucky for you, I have a great work ethic," I reply, my smile widening.

He laughs into my mouth, as he closes the distance between us.

After a few moments, I pull back and look into his eyes. "You sure about this?"

His smile widens. "Well, I've ruined you for all other men, so I don't really see that I have a choice."

I laugh lightly and hit his arm. "I'm serious."

He brings his lips to my ear, his breath tickling my skin and sending shivers down my spine.

"I love you."

My breath again catches in my chest at his words. I take it back. _Those_ are the sweetest words I've ever heard.

He pulls back and looks into my eyes. "Does that answer your question? Have I persuaded you, Dr. Scorpio?"

I tilt my head to the side. "I don't know, Dr. Drake. I'm still not entirely clear. You may be able to persuade me, but you'll have to work very hard at it."

He nods. "Lucky for you, I'm excellent at persuasion."

I smile and raise my eyes to meet his, as I wrap my arms around his neck. I bring my lips close to his and whisper, "I love you, too," before closing the distance.

He wraps his arms so tightly around my waist that my toes barely touch the ground.

And that is how you get a player to commit.

You throw the rule book out.

**------------------------------------------------THE END-------------------------------------------------**  
Thanks for reading! I decided to do a sequel to this story after Robin made reference to her list of things to do in her life. So, my next story is going to be about Patrick and Robin doing all of the things on her list. It will be fun, romantic, and angst-free! Kind of felt like you guys deserved that after this on!

-Steph


End file.
